nandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Louise
Hikari Louise is the main character of Music♪ Precure!. A calm, cute and mysterious 12 years old girl. The princess of Elventyfillia Kingdom in the Great Britain, flees to Japan with her family due to her kingdom be invaded by Minorta's minions, as her family already know she's a Precure, she wander the Japan to help the others. Louise's Alter Ego is "Cure Piano" , her form change is "Shining Etude" , and her power up mode is "Rainbow Cure Piano" . Appearance As Louise, her eyes is sky blue and her hair is silver two sided ponytail with feather pins on each sides, wears a white knee-length dress with lavender ribbon on the back and puffy sleeves, also black stocking and white shoes. As Cure Piano, her eyes changed from sky blue to silver gray, her hair also changed from silver to blonde with a white heart barette with ribbon on her head, she wears feathers-shaped earrings. Her main outfits consist of white soft puffy sleeves with lavender linings, while her clothes consist a white-lavender vest with violet linings and pink-lavender frills besides the linings, with ruffles in the bottom and violet collar, on her chest lie a light pink violet brooch with wings and ribbons, she wears light lavender skirt with ruffles under, and she wears violet underpants under the skirt. She has white arm warmers with lavender linings and lavender wings, also she has a short lavender boots with white linings and white little wings in the sides together with pink frill ribbons on each sides of the feet, and she has a little pair of wings on her back. She armed with Musical Wings Bracelet in her left arm and her Love-Dove Miracle hangs on her left hip. Personality While she still closed from everyone, she's very strict and mild-mannered, mysterious and calm, never speak to her comrades while herself still in trauma after what happened in her kingdom. But, when her heart is opened for everyone, she's really cheerful and full of energy and spirits, really loves laughing especially to Aiko's jokes, really mature and royal, which makes her a respected person to others, but she never take that as a compliment, while it's really frustating her, acted like a royal and be specialized, a really reliable Precure and strong at heart, even while she's the youngest member of the group. History Relationships Cure Pitch "The Tone of Holy Feather! Cure Piano!" 聖なる羽の音色！キュアピアノ！ Seinaru Hane no Neiro! Kyua Piano! Shining Etude "The Icicle of Symphony! Shining Etude!" 交響楽の氷柱！シャイニングエチュード！ Kōkyōgaku no Tsurara! Shainingu Echūdo! Rainbow Cure Piano "Cradle of The Snowy Feathers! Rainbow Cure Piano!" 雪羽の揺りかご！レインボーキュアピアノ！ Yuki Hane no Yurikago! Reinbō Kyua Piano! Attacks Sub Attacks *Piano Strumming Cure Piano creates a line of white piano keys before her and she press the key and she launches the keys. *Piano White Flash Cure Piano tap her hands and creates a circle of bubbles and shoot it to the enemy as a flash of light. *Piano Feathers Bomber Cure Piano roll her hands and creates a light from it and she shoot the light to the sky and become feathers *Windy Icicle Cure Piano combines a wind sphere and a snow sphere in each hands and creates an icicle. *Water-Snow Splash Cure Piano charges the power from her chest and shoot it as a dual stream of water and snow. *Wind Blowing Cure Piano grease her hands in her chest and she summons wind in her palm and shoot it to the enemies. *Reflection Piano Key Cure Piano summons a circle of piano keys in the ground and whenever attack comes it'll activated. Finisher Attacks Solo *'TwinkleTwinkle Little Starlight' - solo finisher attack with hands *'Starshine Feathers BANGBANG!' - solo finisher attack with Love-Dove Musical Parade *'Etude Shining Ignition' - solo finisher attack in her Shining Etude mode *'Rainbow Piano Shower' - solo finisher attack in her Rainbow Cure Piano mode Group *'Bursting Vibration!' - her aid to the ultimate version of Magical Heart Vibration with others *'Holy Wings Symphony' - group attack of the four Cures in Rainbow mode Etymology Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Characters